


Character Sheet - Paz

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Character Sheet - Paz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Here's another character ref sheet for the series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." Paz is of course a character who's canon in The Mandalorian TV show, but I wanted to add him to the lineup anyway because he's important in LadyIrina's series. Drawing his armor always makes me tear my hair out with frustration because there aren't any large reference photos of him that I've found, and some of them contradict each other. So basically, I sit here tilting my head at the refs like, "wtf even is that doodad?" and then I just have to wing it. :/
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/rd4UYH7)!
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
